


Hello again

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cooking, Countdown, Eventual Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know what to do with the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again

Hello again.

I went into your room this morning. I cleaned it up. I dusted, vaccumed, and washed your bedding. I’m not sure why I did it, but I did. Cree won’t enter your room now. She avoids it.

I perfected making a blueberry pie and lasagna. That’s been my diet the past week. Not very healthy. But it’s the only thing I can make besides cereal and sandwiches.

I don’t know what to do with the Impala. Sam doesn’t want it. Neither does your dad. I know I can’t sell it. I can’t drive it.

Well I can. But I don’t want to. That’s made for you do drive. Not me.

School ends next month. And the wedding will be the month after that.

72 days until you were supposed to come home.

-Castiel.


End file.
